Acceptance
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Seharusnya dia kembali ke sini tapi kenapa, dia tidak datang?  SoraXRoxasXOneShotXFamilyX RnR


**Hello**

**Ini saya CFS yang kembali dengan sebuah fic lain yang…**

**Mohon maklum…**

**Karena sekarang udah deket-deket hari Halloween, saya ingin mencoba bikin fic yang agak serem…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Acceptance**

"_Tunggu di sini, ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"_

Dia berlari cepat. Suara langkah kakinya bergema di seluruh koridor sekolah.

"_Tapi, Sora…"_

"_Kau anak pintar. Tidak mungkin kau dapat nilai D 'kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"_

"_Karena aku tidak bisa diam melihat kesalahan yang disengaja pada kertas ulanganmu ini!"_

Dan dia menghilang di tikungan. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara derap kakinya yang diciptakan oleh hentakan alas sepatunya dan lantai keramik.

Aku selalu mengingat kertas ulanganku itu. Beberapa kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak kuperbuat.

Nilaiku D. Sangat buruk. Selama hidupku, aku belum pernah mendapat nilai seburuk itu untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Sora bilang, pasti telah terjadi kesalahan pada penilaiannya. Dan dia berniat untuk mengatakan ini pada guru kami.

Mungkinkah?

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang kelas. Ini sudah jam pulang jadi tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Deretan meja dan kursi kayu terlihat agak berantakan. Papan tulis di depan penuh dengan goresan kapur putih dan angka-angka yang hanya dengan melihatnya akan membuat mata sakit dan kepala pusing.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi. Menunggu. Menunggu. Lama sekali…

Kepalaku terasa berat begitu pula dengan mataku.

Kemudian detik berikutnya, aku ingat bahwa aku jatuh tertidur.

Mataku terbuka beberapa menit kemudian. Sekelilingku masih sama sepinya seperti tadi. Sora belum kembali. Kemana dia? Apa guru memarahinya dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?

Huh, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari Sora ke ruang guru. Dia pasti ada di sana atau mungkin, di sekitar sana – mondar-mandir karena kebingungan seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Biasanya dia begitu. Memutuskan sesuatu dan bergegas ke suatu tempat tapi kemudian bimbang saat tiba di tempat yang dituju.

Langkah kakiku terasa berat. Jantungku berdegup aneh.

Apa?

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa bisa begini?

Seluruh koridor terlihat gelap dan aneh. Sesuatu telah terjadi atau…hanya aku yang menghayalkannya?

Aku sampai di depan kantor guru. Pintu gandanya yang sebagian terbuat dari kaca memungkinkanku untuk melihat ke dalam. Ada setumpuk buku, kertas, ada meja-meja panjang, kursi-kursi plastik berwarna merah, dan beberapa orang guru. Salah satunya adalah sang guru Bahasa Inggris, Mr. Zexion. Sora tidak ada di dalam. Mungkin dia sudah pulang?

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Permisi," kataku. Semua orang beralih dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing kepadaku. Kulihat tatapan mereka agak aneh dan lesu. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah beristirahat barang sekejap pun.

Aku menghampiri Mr. Zexion dan berkata padanya, "Mr. Zexion, apa Anda melihat kakakku?"

"Kakakmu?"

"Ya. Sora. Apa dia kesini tadi?"

Mr. Zexion menunjukan kesan aneh di wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup rambut. Dia terlihat agak berkeringat. Ada apa?

"Mr. Zexion," kataku kemudian karena Mr. Zexion yang tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dia tersentak. "Oh. Um, tidak. Dia tidak kesini. Um, maaf Roxas. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau juga harus pulang. Ini sudah hamper jam 4 sore." Dia mengemasi barangnya dan cepat-cepat berjala meninggalkanku. Aku menatapnya sampai dia keluar dari ruangan. Dia aneh seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Baik," aku berbisik pelan. Lalu kuputuskan untuk keluar dari ruang guru itu. Entah ada dimana Sora sekarang yang jelas, dia tidak ada di sana. Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan. Hei, kenapa dia pulang duluan? Padahal dia tadi menyuruhku menunggu di kelas…tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian?

Menghela nafas, aku keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Jalanan di luar gedung sekolah sangat sepi. Langit mendung dan agak berkabut. Entah dari mana datangnya kabut itu. Beberapa mobil melaju perlahan dan orang-orang terlihat kuyu tak bertenaga. Mengapa semuanya terlihat seperti akan mati? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Langkahku juga lesu. Beberapa meter kulewati dengan sepi. Hanya suara deru mobil dan langkah kaki orang-orang di sekitarku. Beberapa toko yang kulewati terlihat gelap dan…warnanya yang tadinya beraneka ragam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu-abu dan hitam. Hanya abu-abu dan hitam. Rasanya, aku seperti sedang berada di dunia _video_ _game_.

Kurasakan kejanggalan berkeliaran di sekitarku. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

Lalu aku mencapai sebuah taman. Taman kecil yang terdapat sebuah lapangan basket kecil. Sora biasa mengunjungi taman ini untuk bermain basket bersama teman-temannya dan juga bersamaku. Aku tidak terlalu pintar bermain basket. Yah, itu benar.

Di kejauhan, kulihat Kairi, salah satu teman kami, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang dan menonton Riku dan Xion bermain basket. Aku pikir, mereka mungkin melihat Sora.

"Hei," sapaku pada mereka setelah aku mencapai lapangan basket kecil itu. Mereka menatapku. Tatapan yang biasa.

"Hai, Roxas."

"Kalian hanya bertiga?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk leher belakang. Kairi tertawa diikuti dengan Xion dan Riku mendekatiku.

"Ya. Mau ikut main?" tanyanya dengan nada akrab. Aku, Sora, dan Riku sudah berteman sejak TK jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang Riku merangkul – er, agak mencekikku. "Kau bisa menjadi teman setim Xion dan aku akan melawan kalian berdua."

"Uh..s-sepertinya…lepaskan aku dulu…aku tidak bisa bernafas," rintihku aneh. Riku tertawa sebentar kemudian melepasku. Aku memberinya tatapan canggung.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku sedang mencari Sora."

Mendengar kalimat keduaku, mereka berubah ekspresi. Dari ekspresi ceria menjadi ekspresi tegang.

Kenapa?

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanyaku disertai tawa aneh dan menggelikan.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik kemudian memberiku tatapan berkesan horror.

"Sora?" Kairi bertanya pelan.

"Iya. Apa kalian melihatnya?" jawabku.

"Maksudmu, Sora yang itu? Saudaramu?" kali ini Xion yang bertanya.

"Iya! Sora saudaraku!" aku agak jengkel karena merasa seperti sedang dibodohi. Mereka kenapa? Apa kepala mereka terbentur sesuatu sehingga melupakan Sora?

"Err…"

Dan mereka hanya diam sambil berpikir.

Ada apa?

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanyaku.

Mereka tetap diam.

"Apa kalian melihat Sora?" tanyaku lagi.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabku. Malah, Kairi berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata,

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, teman-teman!" dan dia berlari melewatiku. Aku menatapnya heran kemudian berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Riku dan Xion lakukan.

"Jadi, apa kalian bertemu dengan Sora tadi?" aku bertanya sekali lagi.

Xion berkedip beberapa kali. "Oh! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang. Bye, Riku, Roxas!" dan dia juga berlari melewatiku.

Sekarang tinggal Riku sendirian. Dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan melewatiku.

Aku berteriak padanya, "Hei, Riku!"

"Mungkin dia di perpustakaan, Rox. Bersama Namine." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Aku hanya terpaku di tempat dan berpikir.

Perpustakaan?

Sora dulu tidak suka ke perpustakaan tapi setelah bertemu dengan Namine, dia jadi sering ke sana.

Oh, aku tahu!

Sora pasti ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Namine dan…aku rasa, dia menyukai Namine dan mungkin dia pikir, aku juga menyukainya. Jadi dia pergi ke perpustakaan diam-diam untuk belajar bersama Namine supaya aku tidak cemburu!

Yah! Itu dia!

Aku tertawa sendiri kemudian berlari ke arah perpustakaan kota yang agak jauh letaknya. Sora. Ternyata kau ini cerdik juga ya? Hahaa, tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukai Namine.

* * *

><p>Perpustakaan kota.<p>

Akhirnya aku mencapai tempat ini.

Aku mendorong pintunya yang besar dan berat kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa orang memenuhi gedung perpustakaan ini. Mereka membaca, sebagian hanya berdiri sambil memilih buku apa yang akan mereka baca. Mataku berputar ke seluruh ruangan dan menangkap figur seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dibawa ke bahu kanannya dan dia memakai rok terusan warna putih. Dia sedang membaca…sendirian.

Aku menghampirinya tanpa memanggilnya karena aku tahu, penjaga perpustakaan yang galak akan menegurku jika aku berteriak.

Namine menyadari kedatanganku dan berkata lirih padaku,

"Hai, Roxas. Jarang aku melihatmu di sini."

"Um, hi Namine."

"Ada yang ingin kau baca? Atau kau hanya ingin mampir?" suaranya sangat lembut dan hamper sulit untuk didengar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sora tidak kesini?" tanyaku.

Namine yang tadinya sedang asyik membaca, tiba-tiba tersentak dengan ucapanku. Dia menatapku.

"Sora?"

"Iya. Tadi kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama lalu saat pulang dia menyuruhku menunggu di kelas karena dia bilang dia akan ke ruang guru karena ada suatu hal. Tetapi dia tidak datang…"

"Begitu…"

"Ya… Sora tidak kesini ya?"

"Roxas," ujar Namine cepat. Dia menatapku serius dan agak mengerikan. Ada apa? Tidak biasa dia menatapku seperti itu.. "Sora sudah tidak pernah kesini sejak hari itu. Kau..hanya…" dia diam.

"Hari? Hari apa? Aku hanya apa?" aku menanyainya dengan suara agak keras sehingga dia mundur beberapa senti di tempat duduknya. Beberapa orang di perpustakaan tersentak di tempat dan mengarahkan tatapan galak padaku.

Namine menghela nafas. "Pulanglah. Aku rasa Sora sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Hm, baik." Aku berdiri . "Maaf tadi aku bicara keras padamu." Lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya. Samar-samar kudengar dia berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Rumahku terletak agak jauh dari perpustakaan maupun sekolah. Beberapa menit aku berjalan dan naik bis lalu aku sampai di rumah. Rumahku agak besar. Catnya abu-abu dan gentengnya hitam. Halamannya luas dengan beberapa _hedge_ menghiasinya. Pagarnya yang besar, hitam dan berkarat, membuat kesan rumah berhantu yang mengerikan.

Aku tinggal di sini bersama ayah dan Sora. Ibuku telah meninggal saat kami masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP. Waktu itu aku sangat terpukul. Aku melihatnya pergi di rumah sakit. Saat ibu sedang berbaring lemah karena jantungnya yang lemah, aku dan Sora selalu menungguinya di sana. Namun, dia pergi begitu cepat. Aku sangat sedih..terpukul atas kepergiannya. Sekarang, keluargaku hanya tinggal ayah dan kakakku, Sora.

Begitu aku masuk, aku melihat ayah sedang duduk di sofa bersama laptopnya. Dia menatapku kemudian berkata,

"Roxas, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku… Apa Sora sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya terkejut. Begitulah kesan yang kutangkap pada wajahnya. Dia mematikan laptopnya dan melipatnya kembali.

"Sora?"

"Iya. Dimana dia? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak ada dimana pun. Aku bahkan menanyakan ini pada teman-teman tapi tak seorang pun melihatnya. Sebenarnya Sora ada dimana?"

"Roxas," kata Ayah kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau ingin tahu dimana Sora berada?"

"Iya. Setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan tanyakan bagaimana dengan nilai ulanganku dan kemana saja dia."

Ayah membentuk bibirnya sedemikian rupa. Namun dia tersenyum. Senyum kecut.

"Kemarilah," katanya, menggerakan tangannya padaku member isyarat. Aku mengikutinya.

Ayah menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Dia menyuruhku masuk kemudian setelah aku masuk, dia menyetir perlahan. Kami melewati kota yang berkabut dan agak gelap. Orang-orang lesu di pinggir jalan, toko-toko yang kehilangan warnanya, dan semua yang terlihat aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua terlihat aneh seperti ini. Kesannya mengerikan dan tidak nyaman.

"Ayah, kita mau kemana? Kau bilang, kau akan membawaku ke tempat Sora…" tanyaku di tengah jalan. Ayah tetap menatap lurus dan menyetir perlahan.

"Kau ingin bertemu Sora 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kenapa kita pergi dari rumah?"

"Karena Sora tidak ada di rumah."

Aku tersentak dengan jawabannya. Jadi Sora tidak ada di rumah? Dia tidak ada di sekolah, di taman, ataupun di perpustakaan. Lantas, dimanakah dia berada?

"Lalu, dia ada dimana?"

Ayah tidak menjawabku dan ini membuatkan merasa agak kecewa sekaligus aneh.

**xxXxx**

Kami sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat yang besar, luas, berpadang rumput hijau, dan berpagar besar.

"Ini.." suaraku tercekat begitu membaca tulisan yang terukir di atas pagar. "Ini…"

"Kemarilah," kata Ayah. Aku segera mengikutinya dengan beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku.

Pemakaman. Kenapa kita kesini?

Kulihat berderet batu nisan di pinggir jalan yang sedang kami lewati. Ada yang besar dan terlihat mahal dan juga ada yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Semua berukir nama dan tanggal. Aku merasa sesuatu yang janggal. Nisan-nisan ini dan suasana ini. Semua membuatku merasa aneh!

Ayah berhenti di depan salah satu nisan. Nisan yang agak besar dan terlihat masih baru.

"Roxas," katanya memanggilku. "Sora." Tangannya mengarah ke nisan itu yang membuatku melotot dan hamper berteriak.

"A-apa?" aku melihat nisan itu. Nama yang terukir di sana adalah,

**'Here lies our beloved**

**Sora Shepherd**

**Born: 1995**

**Died: 2010'**

"Tidak…" mataku tidak bisa kembali ke ukuran normal. Aku berlutut sambil terus menatap batu nisan itu. "Ini tidak mungkin…"

"Roxas, Sora sudah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu dalam kecelakaan di jalan dekat sekolah kalian. Dan selama dua bulan itu juga, kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kematiannya."

"Tidak…tidak…" air mataku berlinang dan tak sanggup dibendung lagi. Beberapa butir bergulir di pipiku lalu jatuh ke bawah.

Sora sudah meninggal.

Dua bulan yang lalu…

"_Tunggu di sini, ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"_

_Dia berlari cepat. Suara langkah kakinya bergema di seluruh koridor sekolah._

"_Tapi, Sora…"_

"_Kau anak pintar. Tidak mungkin kau dapat nilai D 'kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"_

"_Karena aku tidak bisa diam melihat kesalahan yang disengaja pada kertas ulanganmu ini!"_

_Dan Sora pun kembali beberapa menit kemudian._

"_Lihat!" dia menunjukan kertas ulanganku. "Memang ada kesalahan penilaian di sini! Nilaimu bukan D tapi B!" dia tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa._

"_Terima kasih, Sora."_

"_Ayo pulang dan rayakan ini dengan sepotong kue coklat!" dia merangkulku lalu kami berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah._

_Di luar sini agak mendung dan sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tampak melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Agaknya mereka enggan keluar di hari mendung. Mobil di jalanan pun hanya ada beberapa._

_Namun kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil mendekat._

"_Roxas!" Sora berteriak. Aku hanya sempat menoleh untuk melihat Sora mendorongku dan sebuah truk mengarah tepat ke arah Sora._

_Aku tersungkur, melukai siku kiriku. Namun Sora…_

"_Sora!"_

_Aku segera bangkit tapi terlambat…_

_Tangan Sora terlihat di bawah truk, berdarah. Mengerikan._

_Orang-orang mengelilinginya dan aku berusaha menerobos._

"_Sora! Sora!"_

_Mereka berhasil mengeluarkannya dari bawah truk._

_Oh, Tuhan…_

_Dia bersimbah darah. Tak bernafas. Dia…_

"_Sayang sekali…" seseorang yang telah mengeluarkan tubuh Sora dari sana berkata demikian. Dia meletakan Sora di trotoar. "Dia telah pergi."_

"_TIDAK!" aku menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Sora, memeluknya, dan mengguncangnya. "Sora… jangan bercanda! Bangun! Bangun!"_

_Tapi dia tidak menjawab._

"_Jangan.. ini tidak lucu… kau bukan pelawak yang baik, kau tahu? Cepat buka matamu… cepat…" air mataku mengucur deras. Aku menangis keras dan membiarkan orang-orang melihatku seperti ini. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…jangan pergi… Sora…Sora…Sora…."_

"Dia sudah pergi… waktu itu jika dia tidak mendorongku…mungkin, akulah yang sudah…"

"Selama ini kau terus menganggapnya masih hidup. Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul, Roxas. Tapi ini kenyataan. Kau harus menerimanya." Ayah berlutut di sampingku, menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Air mataku bagaikan hujan buatan yang terus mengucur tiada henti. Rasanya perih, sakit sekali. Karena menyelamatkanku, akhirnya Sora-lah yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Ini salahku..salahku..semuanya karena aku…akulah yang seharusnya mati!

"Sora, maafkan aku…maafkan aku.. Sora… Sora… SORA!" aku memeluk nisannya dan menangis lagi.

Seandainya aku bisa menerima kematiannya, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Inilah alasan mengapa semua orang yang kutanya tentang keberadaan Sora, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Karena mereka tahu, Sora sudah meninggal.

**xxXxx**

Sebulan kemudian…

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Silakan masuk."

"Selamat siang, Dokter."

"Selamat siang." Dokter itu menatapku. "Oh, halo Roxas."

Aku diam.

"Dokter, putraku…"

"Duduklah, Tuan dan Roxas, silakan duduk di kursi itu." Dokter itu menunjuk sebuah kursi besar di pojok ruangan. Aku melangkah ke kursi itu dan duduk.

"Keluhannya?"kata dokter itu.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya," jawab ayah.

"Dia masih berpikir bahwa saudaranya yang telah meninggal itu masih hidup?"

"Ya. Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan tentang kematiannya."

"Baik. Aku akan bicara padanya."

Kemudian dokter psikologi itu duduk di depanku dengan buku dan pulpennya. Kenapa harus setiap minggu aku menemuinya? Ini menyebalkan karena aku harus mencari seseorang yang entah pergi kemana.

"Katakan padaku, Roxas. Apa yang sedang sangat ingin kau lakukan sekarang."

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang," jawabku dingin.

"Lalu, siapa yang ingin kau temui sekarang?"

"Aku ingin menemui…Sora."

**Fin**

**Hanya sekedar iseng.**

**Saya dapat ide dari Silent Hill Shattered Memories dan lagunya yang berjudul Acceptance.**

**Deep in the night you think everything's right**  
><strong>Tell it to yourself. Say it's just a nightmare<strong>  
><strong>Something is telling you nothing can change where you are<strong>  
><strong>Again<strong>

**Tralalalaaa**

**Saya suka banget dengan lagu itu.**

**Hahahaaa**

**Maaf ya bagi pencinta Sora. Saya memang suka bikin cerita yang seperti ini karena feeling-nya lebih kerasa geetoo XD**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**© CFS**


End file.
